Julius Visconti
Julius Visconti is a new character in the sequel, God Eater 2. About Captain to direct the Fenrir perfection technology development stations belong "Blood". 2067 enlisted. Cool it, but is a fellow feelings, we have to cherish the companion of the same Blood as "brothers divided the same blood." Combat capability is very high, and there is the strength of the large sense of responsibility as Blood captain. It seems reticent, but also show them laughing for natural blur of Nana Kouzuki called "likely to be anemic if you continue to use the power of blood" in as also blur-class surprising. It is the first fit success of the unbalanced diet factor "P66 unbalanced diet factor" to awakening the ability as a Blood. The force of the blood is called the "control", automatically to burst Lv1 state a party all the time Blood Arts activated. It is the graduates of the management to foster care of Dr. Rachel "Magnolia compass", and hit the Ciel Alencon our seniors. In this case because it was found the constitution of all the miracles compatible with unbalanced bias factor by Dr. Rachel, it would be using that power to Dr. Rachel. After the death of Romeo Leoni, Julius begin to fear greatly in this matter the possibility that God Eater who is dying to defeat in Aragami. And he had agreed to the idea of creating a new order to operate the God machine soldiers Dr. Rachel is committed Blood to Protagonist, leaving the movement to make the "minister" to the new order their combat skills to God machine soldiers . Romeo has been infected already in black 蛛病 when it is attacked, it has been in a state of side-by-side with death, still reigns as king of God machine soldiers. Time the minister of God machine soldiers greeted the full completion of the finished God machine soldiers, Julius was finally understanding that had been in the puppet to Dr. Rachel. Is the true purpose of the Dr. Rachel "formation of new order with terminal To喰" is, it was about to be achieved by the singular point to Julius. After the Julius was turned into a singular point that was overthrown in Blood, Dr. Rachel and what the ones that created the Far Eastern Branch of two pairs of end To喰 is "control", prevented the world collapse. After that, the two end To喰 was neutralized by continuing eat each other, To喰 of each other Na even now as a "spiral of tree" continues. It should be noted that a series of incidents is information manipulation by Fenrir incidents are treated as prepared as was the stage, savior of Fenrir was extensively honored Julius for building "spiral of trees." It has become a creation primarily faith of the subject of "Red Rain" by removing the stop black 蛛病 the "spiral of trees" from the part of the citizens. Rage Burst Turned into a singular point, but had continued to fight and end predators with only one person in the spiral of trees, Dr. It becomes likely to be starting the end predation again in the pollution of the tree by Rachel of intention. Although initially had Ko~tsu to intention of Dr. Rachel, it had gone already to follow the will of Dr. Rachel at the time the Blood has reached the top part. After Blood has defeated Dr. Rachel that became a Aragami, but as her last combat treatment become likely to be embedded into the body of Dr. Rachel, it will be saved by the Protagonist. Then reunited with every one of Blood, a force "dialogue" of blood that sleep in Romeo of God machine in order to stop the end predation is withdrawn at all by using a sensitive phenomenon, it was to prevent the end predation. At that time, also lose all of unbalanced diet factor in the body in the opportunity that it has been playing (including bracelet) by the end predation, it played a return safely to the Far East Branch. Then again to select the way of God as machine Tsukai, play a return to duty in Blood Corps. Since the voices questioning the responsibility for one review "coup of Freier" went up from the headquarters, but what class on the surface has remained captain, we received a significant salary cut disposal. Himself holding the guilt for the things related to this, it was decided to devote even compensation to all the original black 蛛病 patient future of the mission reward. In his character episode that hit after the Rage Burst edited by the end in order to aim the revival of agriculture in it was possible to tree site of the helix "sanctuary", also put atonement for the conduct of the past to participate in the initiative on behalf of the Blood. External links *God Eater Wiki Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Military Category:The Hero